In mobile communications networks, fixed network equipment, such as evolved Node Bs (e-Node Bs), communicates with mobile UEs over the air interface. When a UE communicates with an e-Node B, scattering of uplink signals can result in multipath reception by the e-Node B. If the multipath signals are out of phase (which they usually are due to different signal path lengths), signal cancellation, distortion and phase shifting can occur. Such signal cancellation and phase shifting due to multipath reception is referred to as signal fading.
Signal fading can be characterized as fast fading or slow fading. Fast fading refers to multipath reception that causes a received signal to fade rapidly in time, and slow fading refers to multipath reception that causes a received signal to fade slowly in time.
It is desirable to test the functionality and performance of air interface equipment in response to fast and slow signal fading on a per-UE basis. However, signal fading simulation equipment is typically wideband equipment that simulates signal fading downstream from UEs. In addition, wideband signal fading simulators can be expensive.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for simulating per-UE fast and slow signal fading for testing air interface devices.